


His Brother

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Eli - Fandom, Little Evil
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Lucas Blooms thinks that he has gotten away from the whole demon stuff but what can he do when he finds himself in Hell with a boy who says that he's Lucas's brother?





	His Brother

Lucas didn't wake up in his own bed. He woke up in a woods. His mother or his step father, Gary were not in sight.

He sighed.

Life had be quite strange. 

Lucas himself had been a product of a cult meeting.

When he was six, an senile leader of a cult had tried to sacrifice him in order for Satan to be able to bring an end to Earth.

Lucas shivered at that thought. He was the anti-christ.

Now, he was twelve years old.

He stood up.

"I should get home," he mumbled to himself.

Lucas got up and began to walk. He didn't go very far before the ground gave out from under him. He plunged down into a firey void.

He hit the ground loudly.

"Are you okay?" A boy about 17 years old asked Lucas.

Lucas stood up. "Yeah. I think so." He looked at the boy. "Who are you?"

The blond boy smiled. "Eli Miller, your brother."


End file.
